This invention relates to cassette tape recorder and, more particularly, to a cassette tape recorder of a one-motor dual-capstan type, in which two capstans are provided and simultaneously driven by a single motor for driving a magnetic recording tape accommodated in a tape cassette in one or the other direction at a constant speed, and also in which magnetic signals can be recorded on or reproduced from the magnetic recording tape when the tape is being driven in one or the other direction at the constant speed.
The prior-art cassette tape recorder of the aforementioned type is provided with two magnetic head assemblies, each of which has a magnetic head for both recording and playback and a magnetic head for erasing or has a magnetic head for recording, a magnetic head for playback and a magnetic head for erasing. These two magnetic head assemblies are electrically connected such that when current is supplied to either one of them the other receives a supply of current. Also, they can be moved independently of each other between a first position, in which they are in contact with a magnetic recording tape, and a second position, in which they are spaced apart from the tape. When the constant driving of the tape in one direction is caused, only one of the magnetic head assemblies is brought from the second position to the first position for recording magnetic signals in some track or tracks of the tape or reproducing magnetic signals from that track or tracks. When the constant driving of the tape in the other direction is caused, the other magnetic head assembly is brought from the second position to the first position for recording magnetic signals in other track or tracks of the tape or reproducing magnetic signals from that other track or tracks. In neither of these cases, are the two magnetic head assemblies simultaneously moved from the second to the first position or simultaneously held in the first position.
The movement of one or the other of the magnetic head assemblies between the first position and the second position is carried out by an operation switching mechanism having a mechanically operable construction. This operation switching mechanism is complicated in construction and has a comparatively large number of movable parts, so that its assembly and maintenance are cumbersome. Besides, each one of various component parts of the operation switching mechanism needs comparatively large distance (hereinafter referred to as an operation distance) to fulfil their respective functions. Thus, a comparatively large space is necessary for installing the operation switching mechanism. This is a drawback from the standpoint of miniaturization of the cassette tape recorder of the afore-mentioned type.